expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Wendell
The Expanse Roleplaying Game - Quickstart |referenced_n = |relationships_n = }} Wendell is the leader of a team of former Pinkwater Security employees who assist the Rocinante Crew and Praxidike Meng following the Ganymede Incident in exchange for transportation off the moon. Wendell (the only name he gives) is a ranking officer with Pinkwater, assigned to the security company’s criminal division. In essence, Wendell and his personnel are the ones assigned to crack heads together when Pinkwater needs it done, all in the name of law and order on Ganymede, of course. Of late, Wendell and his bosses have been paying attention to rumbles of trouble from Orn Aquilo and his gang, and the Pinkwater officer would love an excuse to take Aquilo and his operation down. Wendell is a beefy Martian with a gravelly voice and a slow drawl, his hair in a very short, military-style cut. His work with Pinkwater is just a job, one that gives Wendell the opportunity to kick some ass legally while getting paid to do it. He’s less concerned about law (or “justice”) than ensuring that things on Ganymede stay quiet and orderly until his next performance review.The Expanse Roleplaying Game - quickstart History Background Pinkwater Security is among several corporate security firms operating on Ganymede. In addition to general station policing duties, similar to Star Helix Security on Ceres, firms like Pinkwater are employed to protect the highly valuable agricultural operations being conducted on the moon. It is unclear at what point Wendell came into the employ of the firm or gets stationed on Ganymede, or even when his team came together. While his previous experience and training is unknown, he's described as being a skilled and professional soldier. Post-Ganymede Incident Following the Ganymede Incident, the environmental systems of the colony were degrading rapidly and the Agricultural firms were transporting as much of their product off the moon as they could to avoid any potential losses, resulting in a local food shortage. Those concerns, combined with the threat of further armed conflict, resulted in a mass exodus from Ganymede. At some point during these events, Wendell and his team were terminated from Pinkwater. Without employment through corporate security, Wendell and his team had no more access to off-world transportation than any other colonist. They began an ad hoc protection racket to sustain themselves in the meantime. It was while running this racket that they ran into Holden, Amos, and Prax. Recognizing their potential usefulness, Wendell and his team are recruited to aid in the recovery of Prax's daughter in exchange for transportation offworld. During the effort, three of Wendell's colleagues are killed, and while no children are found alive, Holden honors their deal and gives them the ship he snuck onto Ganymede with, the Weeping Somnambulist. Trivia * This character does not appear by name in the series. The storyline involving this character also doesn't appear to be in the TV series. See also * Paula * Caudel * Guthrie * Uchi Category:Characters (Books) Category:Male Characters (Books)